


You Are My Home

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95z, Fluff, Home, Jealousy, M/M, Slice of Life, johnny is the good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: You Are My HomeYutaeFluff, slice of lifeTaeyong had always wanted to visit Yuta’s house in Osaka but Yuta always turns it down. But when Mark asked to go and Yuta agreed, Taeyong felt not only jealous but betrayed.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: triggered by the clip of Mark wanting to visit Yuta’s house and Yuta agreed.

\----

Taeyong was pouting and as he sat in the hotel room and no matter what Johnny did to coax the younger to join them for dinner, Taeyong was not budging.

“Oh come on Taeyong!” Johnny whined. “There’s egg pudding for dessert! You like egg pudding right?” Johnny asked but Taeyong ignored him and just pouted as he grabbed his phone to play some games.

Johnny wasn’t someone to give up to a challenge but he knew when it comes to Taeyong’s childishness, only one person can overcome it.

“I’m going, you sure you don’t want to come?” Jhonny asked for the last time and Teyong just shook his head making the older sigh as he left the room.

Taeyong knew that he was being petty but he really felt betrayed by Yuta. Yuta knew how he wanted to visit his childhood home in Osaka, and he had expressed this countless times on and off air, but Yuta openly rejected his proposals each and every time. Taeyong sighed and concentrated on the game, he wasn’t even hungry so why bother eating.

“Taeyong?” Taeyong looked at the door and he pouted even more as he saw Yuta’s head peek through the slightly opened door. “Taeyong?” Yuta called again as he entered the room and sat next to the older. “Johnny told me you’re throwing a tantrum.” Yuta said but Taeyong did not respond, proving Yuta’s statement. “What did I do wrong?” Yuta asked but Taeyong just gave him the cold shoulder.

Yuta raised a brow at the older, Taeyong usually wasn’t this problematic. He sighed and took the phone away from the leader and then cupped his cheeks and made the older face him. “Talk to me Yongie. What did I do wrong?” Yuta asked, eyes filled with concern and understanding.

“You.. did nothing wrong.” Taeyogn said softly, biting his lip and lowering his gaze away from Yuta’s eyes.

“You’re lying.” Yuta clicked his tongue. “Tell me so I can fix it.” Yuta coaxed Taeyong who sighed and took Yuta’s hands off of his face and held them both in front of them.

“It’s petty.” Taeyong started and Yuta gave Taeyong’s hand a gentle squeeze. ”I’m just hurt that you agreed when Mark asked to visit your house when you reject me each and every time I asked to visit.” Taeyong pouted. “it’s just.. Are you ashamed to introduce me as your boyfriend? You even stopped me when I was introducing myself to your mom.” Taeyong looked so pained telling that to Yuta and the younger released a deep breath.

“I am not ashamed Taeyong, why would I be ashamed when you are one of the best persons that ever lived.” Yuta said with a smile and he let go of one hand to make Taeyong face him. “I will never be ashamed to call you mine.” Yuta then took out his phone to video call someone.

Taeyong took a peek and rested his chin on Yuta’s shoulder as the phone connected. Taeyong’s eyes widened as Yuta’s mom came into view and the Japanese greeted them with a warm smile.

“ _What made you call Yuta, anything wrong?”_ She asked in her mother tongue and Taeyong was glad he was persistent to learn Japanese.

“ _No, nothing’s wrong mom. But can you just go to my room and show it to Taeyong. He’s curious.”_ Yuta answered and Sayuri laughed.

“ _I told you to bring him over but you don’t listen to me.”_ Sayuri lightly scolded her son and that made Taeyong blush and hid his face on Yuta’s neck. “ _Ah, these are your childhood photos. Look at how cute you were Yuta.”_ Sayuri said and it made Yuta laugh. “ _Taeyong-chan, doesn’t Yuta look cute here?”_ She asked and Taeyong looked at the chubby Yuta with his hair tied making him look like a chubby apple.

“ _He is very cute Auntie!”_ Taeyong replied and Sayuri clicked her tongue.

“ _I am an auntie now? Yuta you haven’t told him?”_ Sayuri asked and Yuta shook his head. “ _I did not raise you to be a coward Yuta.”_ Sayuri huffed as Yuta laughed.

Sayuri arrived at Yuta’s room and the place was a little messy with card board boxes and taped up walls. But when she showed the dresser where pictures and trinkets were placed, Taeyong started welling up, it was full of Yuta and Taeyong’s pictures, both solo and together. “ _It’s not yet done. It will be once you get back. Please be patient Taeyong-chan.”_ Sayuri spoke lovingly and Taeyong could only nod at her.

“ _Thanks mom! Bye bye.”_ Yuta blew a kiss and the line was cut off.

Yuta then turned to Taeyong who was now crying. Yuta laughed as he wiped the tears off of Taeyong’s face and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“I had my reasons Taeyong, I wanted to show you my house when the renovations are done. It’s taking some time but it’ll be finished soon.” Yuta informed him.

‘Are those my… our pictures?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

“You mean so much to me Taeyong.” Yuta smiled wide at him. “And you are my home, wherever I am, as long as you are with me, then I am home.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong instantly pulled him into a lip lock.

“I love you so much Yuta.” Taeyong professed.

“I love you too Taeyong.” Yuta smiled so wide that made Taeyong’s heart flutter, just like the first time.

“Do you mean it?” Taeyong asked and Yuta hummed. “That I am your home?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

“of course you are. You give me security and protection. You make me feel loved and sheltered. You are the definition of home.” Yuta said and sealed it with a kiss. “I can take you back to my mom’s house once the renovations are done, it’s not a problem Taeyong.” Yuta assured him.

“I just want to experience to be at your home Yuta, because you grew up with so much love.” Taeyong confessed.

“You are always welcome at our house, it’s just that mom wants to make it perfect for you. She adores you too much.” Yuta informed him.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Taeyong apologized.

“Don’t worry, we’re all good. Want to eat Natto with me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded happily.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Happy Birthday Taeyong!


End file.
